Frozen Water
by Futago-za07
Summary: This is a story about a water bending dragon slayer named Lucy who joins fairy tail to escape from her kidnapper, Daphne. The thing is she joins fairy tail as a boy named Lucky. Will she get caught? or will someone find out her secret :
1. Lucy&Lucky

**Hello 3 This is a new story that I am making because I didn't know how to end the other one so here it is. P.S. I am sorry for not finishing the other story for those who have read it … I do not own Fairy tail or the characters because Hiro Mashima does **

Wavern!? A little blond dragon slayer called out. Wavern!? Where did you go!? Who are you looking for? Said a black haired woman. Umm. My dragon named

Wavern. Have you seen her anywhere she left two days ago and I can't seem to find her. The little blond girl said to her. Ohhh. So you're a dragon slayer. The

black haired woman said to the little girl. My name is Daphne. Whats your name? she asked the little girl. My name is Lucy. She said to the woman. If you with

me I think I may know where your Wavern is Lucy. She said with an evil smile. Okayy! Lucy said with a wide grin.

_**Later That Dayy**_

So where are we? Lucy said to Daphne with a worried look on her face. Ohh. This is my home. She said to her. Okay Lucy im gonna need you to get in this

tube

really quick so I can signal your dragon. She lied. Umm. This looks dangerous. I want to go home. Lucy said while trying to leave. No you are going to help me

build my dragon! So get in the tube or else! Daphne yelled while forcing Luce in the tube (Note: the tube is something like what Natsu was put into when she

did this to Natsu in one episode). Noooo! Lucy screamed I wanna go home! Well, too bad. Daphne said then started the machine. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lucy

screamed.

_**5 years Later**_

Hello my name is Lucky. I would like to join your guild. "he" said to the guild master.

_**I hope you liked it soo far… this is just the beginning so stay with me I swear I will try to update as quickly as I can3**_

_**-Love always, diamondayy07**_


	2. The Meeting

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

Hello my name is Lucky. I would like to join your guild. Lucy said to the guild master. Hello Lucky. My name is Makarov . As you know I am the guild master. I

will show you around to meet some of your new guild mates. He said while escorting her to the main room. This is Natsu Dragneel. Heyy Ice head I was sitting

there! The pink haired boy said to another boy. He is a fire-dragon slayer. Makarov said. You may not know but dragon slayers are people who are trained by

dragons. He said with a smile. _Well I do know because I am also a dragon slayer. _Lucy thought to herself. Anyway this is Erza Scarlet. He said while pointing to a

red headed mage. Nice to meet you. Erza said. Last but not least this is Gray Fullbuster. Lets do this!Gray said while taking off his said while pointing to the boyy

who was fighting with did you take off your shirt?! Lucy yelled. Make yourself at home. He said then walked out of the room. _How am I gonna pull this off?. _ She

asked herself.

**Grayy's Point of view**

Master came in with a new guild mate. He was surprisingly small and looked kind of feminine. He was wearing baggy clothes with a tacky red baseball cap.

Heyy ice head I was sitting there! Natsu said. Well now I'm sitting here. If you want me to move then your gonna have to move me. Gray said back to him.

Bring it on! Natsu yelled back to him. Lets do this! He said while taking off his shirt. Why did you take off your shirt?! Lucky said. Gray looked at the blond

boyy in surprise to see that he was blushing. _What a weird kid. _ He said to himself.

**Hope you like this new chapter! 3 I will update soon**

**-Love always Diamondayy :)**


	3. Water Magic

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

" The new kid just came back from another mission." Gray said to Natsu while eating a slushy. "So, what about it?" Natsu said. "Haven't you wondered what his

magic is at all?" Gray said back to him. "He gets a job, leaves for two days, then comes back here without a scratch." Gray said. "That is so true." Natsu said.

There is something weird about that kid." Natsu said to gray while eating a burning torch. "Ahh! I have a great idea!" Natsu yelled to Gray. "Why don't we do a

mission with the kid and then we will find out what type of magic he has." He said with a wide grin on his face. " That's not such a bad idea flame head." Gray

said while looking for his shirt. Gray and Natsu stood up at the same time and started to walk toward Lucy. "Oii! Lucky." Gray said while putting on his shirt. "

You want to go on a mission with us?" Gray said as he approached the table she was sitting at. "No." Lucy said with a quick reply. "You don't even know

where we are going and how much money it is." Natsu said with a convincing voice. " I just came back from a job and I want to stay here and rest." Lucy said

with no interest in there request. "Fine. We didn't even want to go on the mission with you in the first place! All we wanted to know was what type of magic

you use!" Natsu yelled which shocked Lucy. "Clam it flame brain." Gray whispered to Natsu. "If you wanted to see my magic, then why didn't you ask me from

the beginning." Lucy said with a straight face. Lucy stood up then walked to get a bottle of water from the counter. She then opened it and threw it at both

of them. "What the hell!" Gray yelled "Why did you just do that!" Natsu said after him. "Hey I asked you a que-" Gray stopped then realized that there was

something grabbing onto his leg. He looked on the ground and he saw that there was ice on the ground where Lucy through the water bottle at. She was

moving her hands in a certain way where when she moved the ice moved along with her hands. "Whoa." While witnessing the view. She then dropped her

hands and the ice turned back into water. "Happy?" Lucy said then walked passed Gray and left the guild. "That was awesome!" Natsu said to Gray who was

still in shock. "_There is something really weird about that kid." _Gray thought to himself. _When he walked pass me, he smelled good. Like a girl almost._ Gray

thought.

"_I need to be careful."_ Lucy thought to herself. "_I might blow my cover. I don't want HER to find me at all or else all hell is gonna break loose. I don't wanna _

_get Fairy Tail involved." _She thought.

**I Hope you guys like it so far! I cant wait to write the next chapter! I hope it will blow ur mind Please review 3**

**Love always, Diamondayy3**


	4. An Unexpected Sight

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

"_I should go and apologize." _ Lucy thought to herself. _" I think I was being kinda rude. I mean all they wanted to do was get to know me like regular guild _

_members would try to do." _Lucy thought. " _Maybe I should have a little fun. I mean I have been going on jobs constantly. (flashback) "_Until you give me

about 12 million jewels to pay for my experiments, you wont be leaving this place anytime soon." Daphne said while eating Metamo. "Well, I will find a way to

get that money Daphne because I am tired of staying here with you as a freakin lab rat!." Lucy said while storming out of the room. (flash back ends) _Yeah. I _

_will earn that money. It may take a lot of time but I will earn that money so I can leave that hell hole. _Lucy thought. But for now, I think I am gonna enjoy

myself. Lucy said to herself. (btw, Lucy is dressed up as Lucy, not Lucky.) "Okayy! Time to go shopping! Well, shopping for boy clothes anyway." Lucy said

while walking towards town. "Hey get back here!" someone said from behind her. "Huh? Me?" Lucy asked confused. She saw to guys running toward her. One

guy was holding a ladies purse and the other guy was chasing him. "Move Lady!" the guy with the bag said while pushing her to the ground. "Hey whats your

problem!" Lucy yelled. "Are you okay!" the other boy called out. "yeah I guess. oww..." Lucy said while rubbing her butt. "Sorry about that he stole some lady's

purse so I ran after him." He said while pulling her up. "Thank yo- why aren't you wearing a shirt!she yelled then looked up at his face. "_Gray_!"she thought to

herself. " Well,Your welcome." He said to her not paying attention to the question she asked him. "Ah, have we met before, because you look familiar." Gray

said with a weird face. "Umm, I don't think soo. Well I gotta go. Thanks for, umm before, bye." She said then ran back to where she came from. "_oh my _

_goodness! That was too close." _Lucy thought. "I guess its time to go back to the guild." She said.

**Gray's point of View**

" Hey stop! That man just stole my bag!" a woman screamed while pointing at a man running in all black. "Don't worry miss, I'll get'em." Gray said while taking

off his shirt. He threw his shirt on the ground then started to run after the man. "Hey get back here!" Gray said while running faster. "Hey whats your

problem!" a girl said while falling to the ground. "Are you okay!" Gray called out to the girl on the floor. He ran up to her so he could help her up. "Sorry about

that he stole some lady's purse so I ran after him." Gray said while helping her up. "_Why does this chick look so familiar." _ He thought to himself. She was

wearing a purple tank top and some shorts with sneakers. "_She not that bad looking either." _He thought. "Ah, have we met before, because you look familiar."

He said to the girl. . "Umm, I don't think soo. Well I gotta go. Thanks for, umm before. bye." She said than ran off. "She smells good." Gray said. " I wonder

why she looked so familiar." He said while thinking as hard as he could. "This is a pain!" he said while rubbing his head "ohh well." He said then started walking

toward the guild.

"Lets party all night just for the hell of it!" Master yelled with a beer jug in his hand. "Alright this is something I really needed to do to relieve stress." Lucy said

to herself. "ohh yeah I came here to apologize them." Lucy thought. Lucy walked up to Gray and Natsu who were fighting like always. " I wanted to apologize

to you guys for what happened a while ago. It was rude of me." She said to both of them. "No problem!" Natsu said with a big smile. "You were probably just

stressed from all the jobs you've been doing ." Gray added on. "Thanks you guys." Lucy said happily. "None of you bad boys beat me in a drinking contest!"

Cana yelled from a distance while Macoa fell to the ground. "I'll give it a try!" Lucy yelled out without thinking. **20 minutes later. "**The winner is Lucky"

Wakaba said while raising her hand up. Cana was passed out on the floor. " . that was really . We should do . " Lucy said. " Who's gonna take you home. I

mean you cant just go home like that." Natsu said while laughing at how drunk she was. "Y-y-y-you sh-sh-ut up. Hiccup." She said then falling to the ground.

"I guess I'll take him home." Gray said from the bar. "No harm done at all." He said while putting her arm around him. They walked out of the guild then started

making there way towards where the town houses were. "Where do you live at Lucky?" Gray said. "I live no where. hiccup" Lucy said then falling again. "

You're a pain in the ass you know. I guess you can stay at my house till you sober up." He said then falling himself. "Shit. Im drunk too." He said while trying to

stand up. "Well here we are." Gray said while opening the door. "I think ima puke. Where's your bathroom." Lucy said then ran to the direction Gray pointed to.

"Don't make a mess" he said then fell on his couch. " Blahhhh!" Lucy vomited. " Um ima shower hiccup if that's okay hiccup with you. Lucy said through the

door. "Sure." He said almost half asleep. " Don't open the door no matter what" Lucy said. "Mmhmm." He responded back to her. Lucy undressed herself then

sat on the shower floor afraid that she would slip and fall. She turned on the water then fell asleep. "Crap, I gotta take a piss" Gray said while getting off of

his couch. He went to the bathroom, forgetting about Lucy's warning then took off his shirt. It was warm because of the shower so he planned reached in to

go turn it off ,not relizing that Lucy was in there ,then opened the curtain. " Holy Shit! He yelled then looked away.

**Hope yall liked it! I'll try to make a new chapter tomorrow if I don't have a lot of homework. Plzz review.**

**Love always, diamondayy**


	5. True Feelings

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

"Uhh." Lucy groaned in her sleep. "_ I think I should get up." _ Lucy thought. Lucy opened her eyes to see a light brown celling. This was unnatural to her

because she doesn't own a house and she lives in a shack. She turned her head and she noticed a boy who was sleeping next to her. She closed her eyes

slowly, then shot up in the bed. "What the hell!" Lucy yelled then fell off the bed. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't at her shack at all. She

looked down and she was wearing a man's shirt and boxers. She started to blush. " What the hell happened last night." Lucy whispered to herself. "Stop

making noise." Gray said quietly then shot up out of the bed. "Why the hell are you a girl!" He yelled while pointing to her. "Why the hell am I wearing your

clothes!" she said yelled back at him. "My question is more important!" he yelled. "No I would like to know if we….did anything last night." She said nervously.

Gray slicked his hair back and tried to remember what happened that night.

"Holy Shit!" Gray yelled as he had a massive nose bleed. _"Who the hell is this chick and how did she get in my house." _ He thought as he turned off the water.

He looked around the room for some towels or something to cover her with, but he soon found out that he forgot to refill his towel shelf. As he was looking

around he discovered some clothes that were on the floor. He looked through them and he found some binding and a wallet. "What is this?" he said while

looking through the wallet. He saw an ID that said "Lucy". He then looked at the girl in his shower then back at the ID. "This Is that girl who was pushed by

the mugger." He said. He looked at the girl again then noticed something on her chest. It was a fairy tail tattoo. "Holy Shit!" Gray yelled again. He started to

piece everything he discovered together as if it were an investigation of a crime scene. "No way. This chick is Lucky? The guy who froze my feet?" He said

while thinking back to the time his feet were frozen. "_ Well that would explain why he was so small and smelled like a girl." _ He thought. "Well I can't just let

her sit in the cold." He said while looking at the sleeping beauty. He stood up then walked out to get one of his clean shirts then walked back into the

bathroom. He picked her up as delicately as he could then laid her on his bed. He then put the shirt he got on her then laid her down. "What the hell. I'm too

drunk for all of this." He said as he made his way to the other side of the bed. He then flopped on the bed and made himself comfy. "_This girl has caused me _

_too many problems." _ He thought then looked at her.

* * *

" Why would we have done anything anyways!?" Gray yelled. " I thought you were a boy and I hardly even know you!" he added on. " Ohh… well I was just

wondering because I'm still a virgin and I didn't want to lose it with someone like you!" Lucy said without thinking. "Wait what did I just say?" she asked then

started to blush. " What's wrong with me!?" he yelled while still questioning her statement. " I've seen you Gray Fulbuster. You flirt with almost every girl you

see!I wouldn't want to lose it to a player!" She said. _"Ohh yeah she was Lucky before I found out she was a Lucy." _ He thought . "Well, I didn't flirt with you!"

he protested. "Maybe because I left before you could!" she yelled back to him. Gray then breathed out hardly. "Okay you do have a point there." He said while

scratching his neck. " Okay. Lets start from the beginning." He said. " Why were you dressed up as a boy?" He asked. " Alright. Well first of all I am a water

dragon slayer." She said to him. " Like Natsu?" He asked. "Yes, Just like Natsu. Did he ever tell you that his dragon left him about five years ago?" she asked

while getting up to sit next to him. "Well, yeah when we were kids he would tell us all the time. I never believed him though." He said." Well, the same thing

happened to me about 5 years ago." Lucy said. "My dragon left me by myself. I thought that she was going on a hunting trip but she usually takes only 3

days." Lucy said thinking back to a time when she would see her dragon. "It was when it passed the 7th day I got worried and started looking for her." Lucy

said. "It must've been hard for you." Gray said to her. "Well, it was. I was said and lonely and I had nowhere to go or look." Lucy said while messing with a

strand of hair. "That's when SHE came." Lucy said with a disgusting face. "Who is SHE?" Gray asked. "Her name is Daphne. She is obsessed with dragons.

When she found out that I was a dragon slayer, she tricked me into coming to her house, then started doing tests on me." Lucy said sadly. "What did she do

to you?" Gray asked seriously. Lucy looked at him and she saw concern in his eyes. She then looked away in silence. She lifted her shirt slowly to reveal a

huge scar on the right side of her body. Grays eyes lit up in disbelief. " Where the hell did you get that from?!" Gray yelled. "She dissected me like I was an

animal." Lucy said while putting her shirt down. " That's why I left her. Along time ago she said that if I give her the money she needs, then she would let me

go." Lucy said sadly. "So you joined fairy tail and have been going on jobs ever since." Gray said. Lucy nodded her head then got off his bed. "Where are you

going?" Gray asked. "Im leaving." She said while exiting the room. "Wait, why?" he asked while rushing to chaise after her. "I have told you everything so now I

have to leave so she doesn't find me." Lucy said while looking for her stuff. "Who Daphne? She will never find you here- " Where's my stuff?" Lucy said while

cutting off his sentence. "I won't let you leave." He said seriously. Lucy blushed then Gray blushed too. "I-I-I mean if you leave fairy tail will miss you." He said

quickly. "Well, I have to go." She said while reaching for her shoes but Gray was blocking the way. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I already told you, I

won't let you leave." He said coolly. She tried to get pass him but he was blocking the way. He then ran and got her shoes. "Gray! Give them to me!" she

yelled hopping to reach her shoes in Gray's hand. She managed to grab a part of the shoe then tried to yank it out of his hand causing both of them to fall on

the ground. Gray fell on top of her. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Then Gray leaned down and kissed her. She resisted at first then let it

happen. _Cling cling_ "Gray-sama I hope you know that Juvia still—WHO THE HELL IS SHE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" said a weird looking bluenette.

Gray and Lucy stopped kissing and looked at the girl then looked at each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! im sorry if it took so long for some of you. Thanks for reading and dont forget to review! :)**

**-Love always, diamondayy07**


	6. Love at 16

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

"What the hell Grayy! Juvia said while slamming the door. "Who the hell is this tramp! Why the hell is she in our house?!" she said. "First of all, this is my house.

We don't live together anymore. Not after you joined the Phantom Lord. I don't even know how you got my house key or why your even here!" he yelled while

helping up Lucy. Lucy started to pick up her shoes then Gray stopped her. "Where are you going?" he said while lowering her shoes. " Ima get going. Don't tell

anyone about this." she whispered in his ear. Lucy then ran out of the house before Gray could respond. _Slam!_ "See what you did!" Gray yelled. "That was

probably the last time I'll see her!" Gray yelled. "What is she that important to you!?" Juvia yelled. Gray was quiet for a long moment. "You love her don't

you!?" she yelled. "What do you even know about that chick anyway! I heard that you met her just yesterday." She said. "She's different than the rest of

you. I can tell." He whispered to himself . "Why am I even explaining myself to you, get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled. "This wont be the last of me."

She said with an evil smile. _Slamm! "Shit"_ Gray said to himself. "Who the hell does he think he is talking to." Juvia said while walking toward town. "Have you

seen this girl?" a black haired woman said. "huh. Um no." Juvia said to the lady. "Gosh I need to find a way to break them u-," Juvia said. "Wait! Can I see that

picture again!" Juvia called out to the black haired lady. The lady showed her the picture once more. There was a girl in the picture. She was blond and had

fairly blond hair. "_That was that girl at Gray's house!" _Juvia thought. "Do you know where she is?" the lady asked. "Well, I did but she's probably far gone from

here." Juvia said to the lady. "What's your name?" Juvia asked the lady. "Daphne, and you?" she asked. "Im Juvia. I feel that you have an evil presence. Why

do you want this girl. Ill help you find her." Juvia said with a devious smile. " Ohh. So you're a friend." Daphne said with an evil smile. "I think we can work

something out." Juvia said. "I like the way you think." Daphne said while almost reading her evil plans. Then they started to walk toward town thinking of ways

to get Lucy back to Daphne's house.

**Later that Night.**

"Burnt Firewood!" Gray said to Natsu. "Walking ice-e!" Natsu said back to him. Gray and Natsu were fighting once again in the guild. The only people there

were Natsu, Gray, and Mira. Everyone went on missions in groups and still haven't come back yet. _Irk. _ Lucy came thought the guild doors then all three of

them focused there attention to her. Lucy looked at Gray then blushed. They both stoped looking at each other. She sat down in one of the stools as far

away from him as possible. Mira was looking at them suspiciously. " What's going on between you to?" she asked like she knew what was going on. "Huh what

are you talking about?!" Lucy protested. " You can drop the act sister cause I already know that first of all you a girl and there is something going on between

you to." She said quietly while whipping a cup. "How did you find out!?" Lucy said in a stern tone. " I could tell by the way you walked, talked, and smelled."

She said still whipping her cup. " What I don't get is why you would lie to us. We are family here and we don't keep secrets in family." She said angrily. Lucy

looked down feeling bad about what she did. "It's a long story, but im sorry for lying to you guys." She said still looking down at the table. "Well if its that hard

for you to explain then I wont ask you again, and apology accepted." She said with a big smile. "But I do want know what happened between you and Gray

yesterday." She said with a sly smile. "I mean I saw him take you home yesterday night and I was a bit worried that he would find out that you were a girl."

She said while looking at Gray and Natsu fight. "Well, he did find out." She said while blushing. "How!?" Mira asked anxiously. " Well, I threw up all over myself

then decided to take a shower.." she said stopping in the middle of her sentence. "No way!" she said surprised. "Yup." She said while still blushing. They then

started to talk about everything Lucy and Gray talked about early in the morning.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Natsu asked Gray. "Girl stuff probably." Gray said without thinking. "Yeah Mira likes to tell guys what they should

and shouldn't do to get girls." He said to Gray not surprised to what he said. "How do you think me and Lisanna got together?" he asked Gray. "True." Gray said

in response. Gray kept looking at them thinking of what happened between them this morning. "Gray your drooling." Natsu said to him. "No im not flame brain."

He said back to him. "Why cant I stop thinking about her?" Gray thought to himself. "She is just like every other girl out there." He thought. "or is she?" he

thought. Gray then walked toward Lucy and took her by her hand then ran outside to an ally next to the guild where nobody could see them. "Why can't I get

you out of my mind!?" he asked loudly. Lucy then started to blush. "You're the one who kissed me remember!" she yelled back in response. They both blushed

then looked away from each other. " You kissed me back." He murmured. "Im gonna go now…" she said. "Wait," he said while stopping her from leaving. "Im

sorry for yelling." He said in a gentle voice. "It's just that…. I can't get you out of my head and I just don't know why." He said while looking up at the sky.

Lucy then looked up to see what he was looking at. It was starting to rain. Lucy then made a shield out of water so the rain wouldn't fall on them. Gray then

looked at her again. Lucy blushed again. "W-what?" she asked nervously. "I still think your pretty cute." He said smiling. She blushed again then he kissed her.

Her water shield fell on them then thy got soaking wet from the rain. They were still kissing ignoring the water that was falling on them. He then took of her

hat to revile her semi-long hair. "You really are beautiful." He said "Thanks." She said responding to his complement. He then walked her to what she calls a her

to what she calls home. "Thanks for walking me home." she said. "No problem anything for you." He said with a gentle smile. "You know if you get a little lonely

you can stay with me right." he said to her while looking at her shack. "Haha very funny, but maybe i will take you up on your offer." she said. "As long as you

pay rent." he said smiling. She smiled because she knew what he meant. "Whatever Gray Fullbuster." she said smiling "You know im only sixteen right." she

asked him. "And so am i so whats your point?" he asked with a sly smile on his face. "Goodnight." she said as she opened the door. "Goodnight." he said.

**Next Day**

_Dear Gray,_

_Meet me at the park at 4:30. I got something I want to tell you _

_Love always , Lucy_

_p.s. don't come with anybody._

"Hmm." He thought. What does she want. Maybe she wants me to help her move her stuff." he thought. He looked at his clock and it was 3:30. "I still got

time." He said while walking out of his house. "Why can't she tell

me at the guild?" he thought. He later on entered the guild looking for Lucy. She wasn't there so he decided to go to the park. He hasn't seen her since he

kissed her last night so he wanted to know if she was doing alright. He looked at his clock and it was about 4:15. He was waiting for her for an hour and

fifteen minutes. He looked around to see if anyone was coming by and then he saw a shadowy figure. He could tell that it was a girl but he didn't know who it

was. She came closer to him then he finally found out who it was, Juvia.

**Thanks for reading! Hoped yall loved it. Im not really good at writing romance stuff so sorry if it's a little too blunt. But otherwise than that I think I did pretty good….i hope. Well its not for mee to decide. Pleaze write a review**

**Love always, diamondayy07**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" Gray asked in a stern tone. " Well, I did tell you to meet me here didn't i? she asked with a sinister smile. "What are you

talking about? I guess your so caught up on that girl that you cant even read." She said. "Whatever. I know what I read. If she's not here then ima go now."

He said while walking the other way. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said. He looked back at her in response to her statement. "Unless you wanna

know where's your precious Lucy-chan I suggest you stay here." She said with an evil smile. Gray looked at her furiously. "Where is she!?"

* * *

"Lucky, where are you going?" Mira asked. "Ohh, I think ima stop by Gray's house to tell him the news." Lucy said to her while taking a drink of her water.

"Okay. Don't do anything you would regret." She said with a wink. " You know im not like that." She said with a smile. Lucy put her glass down then said

goodbye to Mira. She made her way outside. She noticed that it was darker that usual then looked at the time. "_Its only 5:00." _She thought. She walked to

the neighborhood where Gray stayed. Lucy noticed that there was someone following her ever since she left the guild. She looked back to see that there was

nobody there. She walked a little further then looked back again. She saw a shadow. Lucy ignored the shadowy figure then walked up to Gray's door. _Knock _

_knock knock. _"Gray? Are you home?" she said. She remembered that Gray would leave his key under the mat in front of the door from the last time she came

to his house. She got the key and unlocked the door. As she went in she saw the same shadowy figure across the street. She closed the door and locked it.

She turned around to find out that someone was already in the house. The person knocked Lucy down and tried to tie her up. "Get off!" she yelled. "Be quiet."

Said a female voice. "You don't know how much trouble you have cost me." The voice said again. Lucy struggled against the lady while knocking over a flower

vase. Lucy looked at the vase she knocked over and thought, "_Water." _ Lucy bended the water into ice so she can cut herself free. Once she got free of the

rope she used the water to attack her attacker. They fought each other for almost five minutes when Lucy finally turned on the light. "Daphne!?" Lucy

exclaimed. While Lucy was off guard, Daphne then used a bat that she found on the ground to knock her out. "You little brat. You cut me." Daphne said while

looking at the wound that Lucy caused. She lifted Lucy on her shoulder then left Grays house with a knocked out Lucy.

* * *

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's true, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Lisanna because if she found out she would get mad." Mira said while showing Natsu

a picture of Lucy in her female self. " I don't believe you." He said while getting up from his seat. "Its true! She told me herself." Mira protested. " I'll believe it

when I see it." He said to her. "Wait where did he say he was going?" Natsu asked. "SHE said that she was going to Gray's house." Mira said while giving him a

wink. Natsu looked at the door then said, " I still don't believe you." Then walked away. He spotted Lucy a few blocks ahead of him. He followed her slowly and

quietly. She looked back a couple of times and Natsu thought that she didn't see him. She finally arrived at Gray's house. She looked back again to Natsu's

surprise, then he ducked like his life depended on it. She entered the house and closed the door. " Man, this was a waste of time." He thought as he walked

away. He heard some glass breaking in Gray's house. He looked back and saw a black haired woman carry a blond girl. "Who is that." Natsu thought. He

focused his sight on the girl that was being carried. "She was wearing the same clothes as Lucky." He thought. "Holy shit! Mira was right." He said.

* * *

"I'm not gonna ask again, where is she and what did you do to her!" Gray said while holding Juvia by her shirt. "Calm down Gray. I didn't do anything to her."

She said to him. He slowly released his grip on her shirt. "But I can't say the same thing for my colleague." She said then turned her back against him. "I really

don't know that much about her so I'm not gonna make any promises that she is safe." She said. "Ohh. Here they come now." She said while looking at a man

carrying Lucy. "Lucy!" Gray yelled as he made his way toward her. "I thought your partner was a woman." He said angrily. " I guess she hired someone else to

do the dirty work." She said while giggling. "Lucy are you okay." Gray asked as the man took the rope and bag off of her. "Yeah." She said and looked around

"Where is she!?" she yelled. "Where is who?" he asked. She looked at him then tears started coming out of her eyes. She hugged him then said, " I have to go

now." "What are you saying." He asked. "I am going back with her." She said hugging him tighter. "Who do you mean 'her'" he asked suspiciously. "I don't want

fairy tail to get involved and I especially don't want you or anyone else from the guild to get hurt." She said while holding him closer to her. He also held her

tighter. "You don't have to go, we can fix this together." He said while looking at her straight in the face. She turned away then stood up. She wiped her tears

then said, "No Gray, we cant." She said. She looked down at him then smiled. "Thanks for everything." She said as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

She then whispered in his ear, "Don't forget about me, kayy?" she stood up and then left with the man who was carrying her. Gray was in shock. "Oy!" Natsu

yelled from behind him. "There were two chicks in your house and I thick they were fighting over you." He said with a dumb smile. "What?" he said confused.

"Yeah it was a blond chick and a black haired woman." He said. "The blond chick totally lost cause she was knocked the fuck out." He said while laughing. He

turned around to ask Juvia about what happened but she was gone. He turned around to Natsu who was confused then ran off toward his house. He noticed

that the door was still opened. He opened the door to find out that his house was a wreck. He looked around as though he would find a clue of what

happened. He went to his room to find a letter with the name Gray on it. He opened the letter and read:

"_Hey Gray. If you are reading this letter now then I am probably going back to Daphne's by force. I'm sorry that I had to leave under these terms. I would like for you to do me a big favor. I would like to tell everyone at fairy tail my secret. I want you to tell them why I did it and tell them my life story because I feel really bad for keeping it a secret from my family. I know I joined only a while ago but it still feels like forever. The mark on my chest represents that I am a part of this family and I will not forget that. So please ask them to forgive me for my mistake for lying to them and tell them all this: I will be back. Back to where I belong. So please wait for me. I don't know when or how but, I will come home._

_Love always, Lucy."_

He did what the letter told him to do and all of the guild was not surprised. "I kinda figured out when she helped me on a mission." Erza said. "Yeah, and when

she helped me pick out a love story to write a summary." Levy said. "So everyone knew but me?!" Natsu yelled. "I did tell you but you didn't listen!" Mira

yelled. Everyone was sad but found a way to cheer themselves up except for Gray. "_I could have stopped her."_ He thought to himself. "_ I could have saved _

_her from her past."_ He thought. He walked up to the mission request board. He looked for a job that might ease the pain of losing his first love. Then saw a

job that struck a bell. It was a request to arrest a lady named Daphne. He read what was on it and found out that it would take about two months to get

there. Without thinking he took the request and ran out of the building. Natsu and Erza followed after him. "You going on a mission?" Natsu yelled. He turned

around to see both of them hurrying to his side. "If it's for Lucy we'll help." Ezra said to him. They discussed the mission. They all agreed that it was the

Daphne that Lucy was talking about. They all then left to find there friend.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Did you find him yet?" Erza said while fighting a Lizard clone of herself. "No not yet! These guys keep on popping up! Ice Make Lance!" Gray yelled back to

her. "Figures. Didn't Lucy say that she was obsessed with dragons? She probably took him to do some research!" she yelled. "Natsu shouldn't have been

beaten so easily!" he yelled. "Roar of the fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled from behind. "Where were you?!" Erza yelled. "I kinda got lost and I had to you the

bathroom." He said while scratching his face. "Whatever, Flame head. Did you see Daphne anywhere?!" Gray yelled "No not yet!" Natsu responded. "You guys

will never beat me because my monsters are slowing you down. By the time you're done, I will be on my way." She said with an evil voice. Gray finally

defeated his lizard clone and jumped up to where Daphne was. "Uhhh what did I just say? Hehe ima just go now." She said as she tried to run away but Erza

was in the way. Erza turned her around and tied her up. They escorted her out of the building to hand her over to the council. "Good work." one of the council

officers said. "Before you go, I want to ask you a question." Gray said while walking up to Daphne. "Where is Lucy?" he asked with a demon voice. "If I knew

then I would tell you." She said while the officer assorted her to the council's jail car. The car drove away. The words that Daphne said were replaying in his

head like a broken record. "If she isn't here then where is she?" Gray thought.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS

"I wonder if everyone in fairy tail is okay." Lucy thought. "I hope I will be able to make it there. I know I ran far away but I didn't think I went so far away."

She said to herself. "Plus it is winter time and the storms are gonna be big." She said. I don't think I will be back for a long time." She said to herself. "Gray,

please wait for me." She said.

**I think I did okay I guess plz review**

**Love always**

**-diamondayy07**


	8. New Members

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

_It has been almost 2 years since Lucy, the water dragon slayer has left the fairy tail guild. Fairy tail has gained new guild mates since her absents. First _

_there is Gajeel Redfox. He is also a former Dragon slayer like Lucy and Natsu. He is the iron dragon slayer. He used to belong to the same guild as Juvia but _

_then Fairy tail's master saw the good in his heart an asked him to join fairy tail despite all the wrong doings he's done. Next there is Wendy Marvell. She also _

_falls under the category of a dragon slayer. She is know to be the Maiden of the Sky or the sky dragon slayer. She is younger than most of the guild but she _

_has the same heart and spirit. She travels around with her partner, who also joined the guild recently, Charle. She is like Happy, a cat with wings. They all _

_joined the guild later after Lucy left so they don't really know much about her._

* * *

"Um Erza-san?" Wendy said. "Yes." Erza responded. "Who is this Lucy that I have heard about? Wendy asked. "Yeah I hear a lot of people talking about her

but it seems that she is not here." Charle said out of curiosity. Gray heard them start to speak then left the guild. They both stared at him while he walked

out the guild. Wendy noticed that he was kinda depressed as he walked out. "Is it something I said?" Wendy said apologetically. "No. Its just a touchy subject

for him." Erza said while looking at the door where Gray left out of. "Well, Lucy was a dragon slayer like you, Natsu, and Gajeel." Erza said. "Really? I've never

met a female dragon slayer. I thought that Wendy was the only one. Where is she now?" Charle asked. "The thing is…. Nobody really knows." Erza said while

taking a bite of her strawberry cheesecake. "Nobody knows?" Wendy asked sadly. "Yup. Well when her dragon, Wevern, left her she went out looking for her.

She then got kidnapped by a dragon obsessed freak. The lady would run tests on her to see what would happen if she tried to use a dragon slayers power to

start up a metal dragon that she built, and did that for about 5 years." Erza explained. "That must've been horrible." Charle said in horror. "I would imagine so."

She said. "Lucy then escaped her kidnapper to raise some money to give to the lady so it would set her free. So she came to our guild." She said. "What

happened next?" Wendy asked. " She didn't come to the guild as Lucy though. She dressed up like a boy afraid that the kidnapper would find out she was

here, and named herself Lucky." She said while eating another piece of her cake. "Wow." Wendy said. "One thing leads to another then Gray falls in love with

her when he finds out she is a girl. But when everything good starts to happen, her kidnapper, Daphne comes looking for her again." Erza said. "No, that's

horrible." Wendy said. "Yes. She comes to get her and Lucy cooperates because she didn't want any of us to get hurt and that was the last time the whole

guild saw her. It has been two years since then and nobody knows where she is or if she is even okay to begin with." Erza said while finishing the last piece of

her cake. "What happened to Daphne?" Charle asked. "She was wanted by the council so me, Gray and Natsu went to go turn her in and when we got there,

there was no sign of Lucy." She said while making her way to Mira. "Oh. That is really sad. No wonder whenever we bring her up Gray is nowhere to be found."

Wendy said while looking down at Charle. "That is true." Charle said. "But don't worry." Mira said while washing Erza's cake plate. "We all believe that one day

she will come back to us." Mira said with a smile. "Yes your right Mira-san we should think about the positives right." Wendy asked Erza. "Right." Erza said back

to her with a smile.

* * *

Gray was outside on a bench in front of the guild thinking about the time he spent with Lucy.

"_How about this outfit?" Lucy asked Gray as she showed him what she was gonna where to go to the movies. "Sure.." he said while looking at the wall. _

_"You're not even looking." She said with a sad face. "Okay fine. Hmmmm. I think its missing something." Gray said while walking up to her. He walked behind _

_her then put on a cross necklace around her neck. "What is this? Isn't it like your prized possession?" she asked. "Well, yeah it is, but I want you to have it _

_so everyone else knows that your mine." He said with a sweet smile. Lucy started to blush then he kissed her on the four head. _

Gray looked down at his shirt and noticed that he didn't have his necklace on. "So she still has it?" he thought in his head. He imagined her wearing it and he

started to smile.

* * *

**Kool beans bro. PLZ COMMENT. Yalls have a good day **** I will try to update either tomorrow or next weekend cause those are the only times im free -_-**

**Love Always, Diamondayy **


	9. Anima

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does 3**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Gray!" Juvia yelled after him. "I didn't know what I was doing and I was acting off of jealousy!" she added. "I don't care for what you have to say.

What you did to me… No what you did to her. It should have never been done! She didn't deserve that at all!" He yelled back to her. Juvia Looked down to the

Fairy tail guild on her hand sadly. "The guild might have forgiven you, but its gonna take a little while for me to forgive you." Gray said to her then ran off. "I'm

really sorry Gray." She said to herself.

* * *

Gray entered the guild. He headed to the bar to order a round of drinks for himself. He was even more depressed than before since Juvia joined the guild. More

memories of Lucy fled his mind and it made him sadder then he already was. He sat there thinking of the past while he chugged a beer down one after the

other.

* * *

"He must really be depressed." Cana said to Erza. "He has drunken more beer than me today and that is unusual." Cana said. "Your right. Its probably because

Master let Juvia join the guild." Erza stated. "He is drinking off a broken heart. He needs to get over it." Cana said. "We should set him up on a blind date."

Cana said. "Your right. At least it would keep some of his mind off of Lucy." Erza said. "But the question is with who?" Erza said while looking around the guild

for a contestant. "What about Evergreen?" Cana said while chugging down a barrel of beer. "WHY ARE YOU DRINKING FROM THE BARREL!" Erza yelled. "Im not

gonna let Gray outshine me." Cana said while picking up another barrel. When Cana was done, she and Erza walked over to where the Raijinshū tribe was.

"Evergreen we need to speak to you outside." Erza said to her. Without letting her respond Erza took her by the arm and made her come outside with them.

"Owww! Let go you're gonna rip my arm off!" she yelled. "Okay. I need you to go on a date with Gray." Erza said bluntly. Evergreen looked through the window

to see what Gray was doing. He was sitting in the same spot drinking his twentieth bottle of beer. "Umm. No." she said as she tried to walk into the guild. Erza

blocked her way and said, "I'll pay you a thousand jewels." "Hmm. Make it three thousand and I'll do anything to that kid." Evergreen said. "Deal." Erza said

then let her through. Cana and Erza watched through the window as Evergreen made her way to where Gray was sitting. She whispered something into his ear

then stood up to follow her. Erza and Cana stepped away from the door and pretended like they were doing something outside. "So you think we should paint

the guild a darker color?" Erza said while urging Cana to play along. "No I think It should be a little lighter." Cana said while watching Evergreen and Gray come

outside. They were going somewhere but where. When they were about 16 ft. away, Cana and Erza started to follow them. They were heading toward Gray's

house. "What do you think they're gonna do?" Erza said. "Why else would he take her to his house?" Cana asked her with a dumbfounded face. They hid in the

bushes while waiting for something to happen.

Gray and Evergreen were making out on his couch. Everything was going smoothly in Evergreen's eyes until he said something. "I Love you Lucy." He said.

Evergreen stopped kissing him. "Im Evergreen!" she yelled at him. She stood up and started to leave. "I'm sorry. I guess im still not ready yet." Gray said as he

tried to stand up from his seat, but fell back down. Evergreen looked at him in disgust then opened the door and left. Evergreen rushed out of the house and

Erza and Cana jumped out of the bushes. "Well, that was fast." Cana said while approaching Evergreen. "So what happened?" Erza asked. "He said 'I love you

Lucy' to me while we were kissing." She said to them. "So you didn't go to third base?" Cana asked. "Who do you think I am, a slut?!" she yelled. "You dress

like one." Cana said under her breath. "So that's it?" Erza said. "Yeah. So where is my money?" Evergreen asked while putting her hand out." "I stand

corrected." Cana said. "Im going back. This was a waste of time. Instead of this I could have been drinking." Cana said while taking out a alcohol flask out of

her pocket while mumbling something.

* * *

Gray was looking up at his ceiling thinking about Lucy and what he could have done to help her. "I could have helped her if I wasn't sitting on the ground like

an idiot." He thought while thinking back at the time she left. He remembered seeing her smile. He remembered the time when he took her shopping for new

clothes at the town.

"_Can I get this Gray?" Lucy asked while holding up a pair of boots. "Sure get anything you like." He said while looking for something to buy himself. "The total _

_will be 5,000 jewels." The cashier lady said. "5000 Jewels!" Gray yelled then looked at Lucy. Lucy could only smile and say "You said to get anything I liked." _

_They were walking toward where Gray lived. Gray was upset because of how much she spent shopping. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked with a puppy _

_dog face. Gray didn't say anything. All he did was turn the opposite way. Lucy looked at him and smiled. She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Thank you." She said smiling. Gray blushed then smiled. He then put his arm around her and said, "No problem, anytime."_

Gray could still feel the kiss she gave him on his cheek. "I don't think that she would like me to mope around and be depressed." He thought. "She would

probably be sad to see me like this." He took his time standing up and walked to his room. "Tomorrow will be a new day." He said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"I'm back." She said while looking down at Mongolia. "I'm finally here." She said. "I'm coming Gray." She stated while making her way down the hill towards

Mongolia. As soon as she stepped foot in Mongolia, buildings started to disappear. "What's happening?!" she yelled. Everything was going away. All she could

do was run around wondering what was happening then everything became black. She couldn't see anything. She realized that something was covering her.

She made her way up not knowing where she was going only to find out all of Mongolia was gone.

**OOOOOO! Whats gonna happen next?! Even i dont know! hehe i will try to update this week but if i don't then pleas forgive me :D**

**Love Always, Diamondayy07**


	10. Edolas

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does **_

* * *

"Ehhhh!?" Lucy yelled. "Right when I was about to see everyone too." Lucy pouted. She stood up and looked around. There was nothing left. No guild, no

friends, nothing. She used some of her water magic to make a pillar to stand on to see if she could see anything above. She made her way up the pillar then

saw three people standing in the center of what used to be Mangolia. One was a little girl with a white cat, then there was Natsu and Happy, and Mystogan.

She was very happy to see Happy and Natsu. She was glad to see them okay. She jumped off of her pillar onto the ground and ran towards where she saw

them. As she made her way towards she saw a white light in the sky. In the light she saw Natsu, Happy, and the little girl and her cat flying toward it.

"No!No!No!" Lucy said while running toward Mystogan. "Where the hell are they going!. Matter of fact, what the hell happened here and wheres the guild and

wha-" "I'll explain later." Mystogan said while cutting her off. "I'm gonna need you too take one of these pills." He gave her a marble looking candy to eat.

"Quick eat it. Anima is about to close and I need to send you there before it closes." He said. "But wait where am I supposedly going?" she asked as he

chanted something to himself. A light was flashing above her. She looked up then down to see that she was flying. "You are going to Edolas. You have to help

Natsu and Wendy save your friends. You guys have to save Fairy Tail." He said as she flew into the sky. "Ahhhhhh!" Lucy yelled as she entered the sky. All

she could see was a bright light then she went blank.

* * *

"Oy. Lucy!" said a voice in Lucy's head. "I don't wanna get up. School doesn't start for another hour. Lucy murmured. "What you're not making any sense."

The voice said. "Wake up!" the voice yelled then shook her till she woke up. "Natsu-san I don't think you should shake her that hard." Said another voice.

"Yeah. Wendy is right. You might brake her." Said another voice. "Want some fish Charle?" "No Happy I don't want any of your fish." Lucy finally woke up once

she noticed who was with her. "Natsu!" she yelled as she gave him a big hug. She also hugged Happy then introduced herself to the new guild mates or at

least new to her. "So what is this place." She asked them. "Well we don't know. All Mystogan said was that he had no time and he had to send us hear." He

said scratching his head. "I don't even know what happened to everyone. "Wendy said that she was running toward the guild and it disappeared right in front

of everyone. I feel like we were the only ones there because we are dragon slayers." Natsu said while looking at both of them. "What about Gajeel?" Wendy

asked. "Ga-hoo?" Lucy asked confused. "Ohh yeah I don't think he was in the guild when it disappeared." Natsu said. "So Wendy you're a dragon slayer too?"

Lucy asked surprised. "Yeah. I mostly just heal everyone with my sky magic." She said shyly. "Cool! I wish I could do that but all I do is make ice melt or turn

water into ice." Lucy said. "And what about this Gajeel fellow. Is he a Dragon slayer too?" she asked. "Yeah. He is a iron dragon slayer, he can make his arm

and stuff iron." Natsu said. "Okay so where should we go?" Lucy said. "I dunno maybe we should look for someone to tell us about this place." Natsu said.

"Sounds like a plan." Charle said.

* * *

"Ehhh!" Lucy yelled when she noticed that Natsu couldn't produce any flames and Wendy couldn't make any wind. "Why am I the only one who can use magic

here!?" Lucy yelled as they ran away from the Edolas cops. "You tell me!" Natsu yelled back. They ran and ran till they couldn't run anymore. When they

looked up they saw the fairy tail guild sign. "Mina!" Natsu yelled. They all looked at each other then ran toward the guild. They busted into the guild happily.

Everyone was there. Gray, Erza, Mira, and more. But when they actually focused on the people there, they all noticed that there was something different

about all of them. Lucy didn't care. She ran to Gray and jumped on him. "Gray! I've missed you!" she yelled while giving him a big hug. Everyone looked at the

two of them. "Who are you?" Gray asked confused. "Get off of me." He said while he pushed her off of him. Lucy fell to the ground. "Oww." She said while

rubbing her butt. "Juvia. I love you. I don't know who this woman is but she is nothing compared to you my darling." Gray said while chasing Juvia. "Ehh!" Lucy

yelled confused. "There is something wrong here." Natsu said while backing up. "Your right Natsu-san. Everyone is different." Wendy said. "What do you mean

'Who are you?' I'm Lucy remember?" She said sadly. "It's only been about two years how could you forget." She said while holding in her tears. "Lucy, I don't

think this is our Gray." Natsu said while helping her up. "What do you mean?" Wendy said. "I mean look. Look at Elfman. He's being picked on by Jet and Droy."

Natsu said. "Also look at Lisanna and Levy. They two of the many nicest people I know and they are going at it." Natsu stated. "So your trying to tell me that

this is our guild but for this world?" Lucy asked confused. "I guess. I'm not really sure if what I'm saying right now is true." He said. "Maybe we should ask them

where we are." Wendy suggested. Lisanna walked toward them. "Oy Natsu what are you doing back so early?" she asked rudely. She was wearing all black.

She had a skull pin in her hair and was wearing leather boots. "Lisanna?" Natsu said worried. "Ohh my goodness." Lucy said. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Lucy

yelled.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It kinda sucks too. My b. I'll try harder next time**

**-Diamondayy**


	11. Magic Lucy

_**I do not own fairy tail or its characters because Hiro Mashima does **_

* * *

"What's your problem!?" Lisanna yelled. Lucy fell to the ground and cried like a baby. "Nothing makes sense anymore!?" she cried. "Who's blondy?" Lisanna

asked Natsu confused. "Lisanna what happened to you?" Natsu said still shocked. This time he was poking her face. "What is with you today. You're so dense.

Get your act together or else the fairy hunter will find us." She said standing up straight. "Today is just getting weirder and weirder right Charle." Wendy said

putting her hands to her face. She didn't say anything. She was staring into space not paying any attention that was going on. "I want to go home!" Lucy

yelled. "Somebody shut her up before I do it!" Lisanna yelled covering her ears. "Lisanna be quiet! You need to shut up you've been yelling all day!" someone

yelled throwing a wrench at her. "Ehh?" Lisanna said with a dark and scary face. Lucy stopped her whining then looked at where the wrench was thrown from.

It was Juvia. "What was that Juvia?" Lisanna said walking toward her. "You heard me miss man." She responded slowly. "You're soo cool Juvia." Gray said with

heart eyes. Lucy started to cry again. "Lucy stop crying. We have already established that this aint are world so this isn't your Gray here." Wendy said patting

her on the back. "I-i-I can't help it he looks the same and talks the same. It's like I see him in front of my face cheating and he acts like he doesn't know me!"

she yelled. She stopped and thought for a second. "I think I'm going crazy." She said calmly. "N-n-no Lucy. You're not it's the same for all of us, right?" Wendy

said looking around like she was crazy too. Wendy was panicking, Natsu was poking an irritated Lisanna who was fighting a very mean Juvia, who was being

harassed by a overly dressed Gray. All this happened while Lucy cried in the background. "Okay everyone stop what you're doing!" Levy yelled. Everyone did

as they were told then looked in her direction. "It's the fairy hunter! She's on to us!" she yelled then sat in her carlike chair. "How fast can you move this

thing?" Lisanna said while looking at the guilds monitor. "Wait what's going on?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean. Did you already forget about how she made

our lives a living hell?" she asked irritated. "No. I am not even from here." He said to her with a straight face. "What?" "Okay we are going in 30 seconds.

Everyone hold onto something!" Levy yelled. Lucy held onto Gray who held onto Juvia who held onto a table. "Get off of me!" Juvia yelled to Gray. "Just cause

you say no doesn't mean that I agree." He said with a smile. "That doesn't even make sense!" Lucy yelled with a tear in the corner of her eye. " 3, 2, 1.

Everyone hold on!" Levy yelled then did something with her controls. "Ahhhh!" the whole guild screamed. It was like the gravity of the room was off and

everyone was floating. There were cups and dishes in the air along with all of the guild members. Then suddenly, the gravity came back and everyone fell.

"Oww!" Lucy yelled then rubbed her but again. "I need to stop falling on my ass or it'll fall right off." She said then stood up. Everyone stood up then gathered

the plates and stuff that fell on the floor. "What do you mean 'not from here'?" Lisanna looked at him weirdly. Natsu looked at Wendy then at Lucy then they

nodded at the same time. "We are from a place called Earthland. We don't know why or how we are here but we are here." He said to her. "Earthland?" Lisanna

repeated. "Yeah." Natsu explained everything that happened so far to Lisanna who stood there in shock. "So you're telling me that you are all from a place

that had unlimited magic?" Lisanna asked. Natsu nodded. Lisanna thought for a long second then started to laugh. "I wanna see you guys try to make magic

come out of thin air!" She said this time she was busting out laughing along with all the other guild members. "It's true!" Natsu yelled. His furry only made them

laugh more. "You won't be laughing as soon as I set this whole place on fire!" he yelled. Everyone stopped laughing then looked in his direction. Natsu was

going to start his fire but something was up. "Work! Work!Work!" he yelled as he tried to set his hand on fire. "Natsu-san's fire isn't working!" Wendy gasped.

"Whats wrong Natsu?" Happy said then rushed over to him. "My fire is out." He said then looked down. "Ehh!" Happy yelled. The whole guild started laughing.

"Let me try." Wendy said then tried to do her magic but found out it didn't work. The guild was laughing harder. Charle stayed quiet. Their laughter angered

Lucy. She looked around to find something to throw at them. She found a gallon of water sitting on the ground, picked it up and threw it at them. The water

exploded everywhere but it didn't hit the floor. Instead it stood in place as an icicle. Their eyes' widened as they saw Lucy make the water into snow then

back to water. She played with it for a while then put all the water back into the gallon jug. Everyone was quiet till Natsu broke the silence. "How come you

can use magic!" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked back then remembered that Mystogan gave her some type of candy. "What? Mystogan forgot to give you the

candy?" Lucy said surprised. "What candy?" Wendy asked. "I guess he forgot to give it to you guys." She said "What are you?" Lisanna said then backed up to

where all her friends where at. "Excuse me?" Lucy said. "She's a witch! Juvia protect me!" Gray yelled then hid behind Juvia. "I don't wanna hear a peep from

you." Lucy said then cracked her knuckles as her eyebrow twitched. "I'm sorry!" he yelled from behind Juvia. "Wimp." She said the rolled her eyes. She turned

to Lisanna. "Like Natsu said before, we are from a place called Earthland." She said then took a seat. "We want to find our friends but we don't know where

they are." She said sadly. "They could be at the Royal City." Lisanna said. "Where is that!" Natsu yelled. It made them all jump. "You could never get them if

they were imprisoned there. And besides-" "Where is it?" Natsu demanded. "You could never get there. I mean-" "If you're not gonna tell us then we will find it

on our own. Luce, Wendy, Happy, Charle Let's go." He said. They made their way out of the guild. "Just keep on heading north! You'll get there that way,"

Lisanna yelled from the guild door. Natsu smiled then said his thanks then waved a goodbye. Lisanna smiled back. "I think that they will bring a change to this

world." She said to herself while smiling.

* * *

**Hoped yall liked it. And thanks for being patient with me :D I appreciate your reviews. Plz review more ;D**

**-diamondayy07**


	12. Lacrima of Love

**Okayy I know that some peoplez say that I am supposedly not doin the format right and I have to say this: I do not know how to write the format so every time I try I fail… terribly. Soooo ima stick to the format I've been doin since I started this story :D**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Somewhere In Royal City_

There was a big block of lacrima in the middle of the fair. The people who lived there crowded around it and cheered for joy as a man named Faust cut a piece

of it down. His actions and words spoke to the whole city surrounding him. But to the Fairy Tail members it just made them mad. "He's Hurting them!" Natsu

yelled. "I know. But we can't just charge in there Natsu. Did you forget that I have magic here." Lucy said. Happy was holding him by his shirt as he tried to

make his way to the man hurting his friends. "Let's go Natsu. We have work to do." She said then whipped the tears from her eyes. Natsu looked at her then

to the ground. They all exited the premises without looking back because they knew if they looked back, they would start a scene and that could jeopardize

their whole plan.

* * *

"So Salamander is here. I guess help has arrived. Ge-hee." The man looked down at the Fairy Tail members as they ran out while chewing on some metal. He

already knew how to set the people in the lacrima free. Mystogan told him already and so he was working with his Edolas self to free them. "It's time to work."

He said then spat out the rest of the metal he was chewing. He looked down at Edo-Gajeel then he made the signal. Gajeel saw it then jumped off of the

building he was standing on. He landed in the area that was the safest part from the guards guarding the lacrima. Edo-Gajeel saw him then decided that it was

his time to leave. He frightened some of the people who were standing there. They were shocked and decided to run away. "Well there goes my cover." He

thought then dodged a magic bulled that an Edolas soldier shot at him. He turned their direction and smirked. " I guess I can have a little fun." He said then he

did his sword of the iron dragon. He sliced around the area while the cops ducked. Finally the sword stopped when it struck something hard, the lacrima. He

smirked again then shortened his sword. He ran toward the lacrima and hit it again but this time with more force. He repeated it about three more times. It

then finally broke leaving a cloud of smoke everywhere. Gajeel blocked his face from the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, he looked for the guild

members that were trapped. He looked straight and then saw only one person. He was shocked because the lacrima was pretty big. Big enough to fit at least

ten people inside or so he thought. If that was only one of them, then where was everyone else? He thought. He stared at the figure as it walked toward him.

"Only Gray. Pfft. That was a waste of energy. I thought that there would be more of you." He shrugged then dodged another magic bullet. "Follow me." He

said then started to rush in the opposite direction. He followed with no complaint. They rushed out of the area with no time to lose. When they finally found a

safe place to stay for a while in an alley, Gajeel pulled out a mini glass bottle that contained little marbles in them. "Here take one." He said then tossed the

bottle to Gray. Gray caught it with one hand then took one of the marbles and ate it. "What is it? And… where are we?" he asked confused. "There is no time

to explain. I don't really know what that stuff is for but Mystogan told me that if I found one of you here to give that to you. Also when you find Salamader

and the sky dragon, then give them it too." He said then started to run off. "Wait where are you going?" he called out. " Well someone has to find the rest of

them." He smirked then ran off. Gray scratched his hair confused. "I don't even know where I am." He said then walked out of the alley. "There he is!" a soldier

said from a distance. "Shit!" he yelled then made an ice wall. He ran not knowing where to go but just ran.

* * *

They were still running when Lucy stopped from hearing a crashing sound coming from their last destination. Her heart felt free for some reason. She felt

happy. She started to walk back to the crash then decided that she should stick with Natsu and them. When she turned around, they were gone. "Huhh?" she

said confused. She looked around and tried to find them but it was too crowded for her to even see anything or anyone. "Crap. What am I gonna do know!"

she yelled. She didn't know where to go, so she started to run in any direction. She ran and ran. Pushing and shoving through the crowd then suddenly she

smacked into someone. "Watch where you're goin!" a man yelled while rubbing his chest. "Why don't you watch where you're goin bub!" she yelled rubbing her

head. She looked up to see a raven haired boy in front of her. She didn't know if it was hers or Juvia's but when she saw that he was only wearing pants she

started to tear up. "Gray!" she yelled then jumped on him. He was shocked at first but then he recognized her voice. His eyes widened as she embraced him.

He pulled her away from him so he could see her face and it truly was the Lucy from two years ago. He hugged her again this time even tighter than before.

"Where did you go?" he asked calmly. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." She said whipping her tears. She smiled at him and he gave her a kiss on her

head. Suddenly they heard the voice of soldiers coming their way. "There they are!" said one soldier. They got up off of the ground and decided it was time to

fight. They took their stances when suddenly someone from behind pulled Lucy by her hair. "Ahhh!" she yelled dropping the water that she collected. "Lucy!"

Gray yelled but then was hit across the face with a scepter. He backed up then was going to fight back but then was being sucked into the ground. "This girl

here is dragon slayer am I correct." The man said while still holding her by her hair. She will be a big part in my plan." He said still dragging her by her hair. "Let

her go!" Gray yelled know furious. "Or what?" the man said evily. He then picked her up by her hair. Lucy started to scream. The man only chuckled, then

lowered her again. Lucy then made a knife from the water she dropped and cut her hair from his grip. "Oh so this one is not a girly girl." He laughed. She was

going to fight but then they pointed a gun at Gray. "Ohh so he's your boyfriend?" the man laughed. "Shut up you bastard!" Gray yelled. "Well okay then. If you

come with us I won't hurt your boyfriend. Is that a deal?" Lucy looked at him slowly sinking into the ground. "Don't do it Lucy! I'll get out of this!" Gray yelled

still sinking. "Sugarboy. Speed up the process." The man said. "Yes sir." He said then Gray started to sink even faster. "Okay! Just get him out of there!" she

yelled. The old man just grinned. The soldiers put Lucy in some sticky white stuff, then escorted her away from the area. She looked back and saw Gray get

out of the ground. "At least he's safe. I will get out of this sooner or later." She thought. As soon as Gray got out he was going to beat the crap out of the

man but when he looked up he was gone. Gray was still on the ground. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he yelled as he hit the ground. "Just when I found you, you

go missing again." He said to himself.

* * *

"Where did Lucy go!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu-san I thought she was behind you." Wendy said. "I guess we lost her in the crowd." Charle said shaking her head. "I

guess we have to find her." Natsu said. Then started to walk away then smelled something familiar. "Wait is that…" he let his nose lead him to the familiar

sent. "Wait Natsu-san!" Wendy said then followed him. It led him to an alley. "Gray!" Natsu yelled surprised to see Earthland Gray on the ground.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it! Plz review :D**


End file.
